


Meet the Parents

by crosschord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HighSpecs, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Ignis and Aranea have started dating, so it's finally time for them to meet the parents. But things don't go as planned.A short, fun piece based on a Tumblr prompt sent to me: "Ignis/Lady A, Nothing bad happened AU- Meet the parents"





	Meet the Parents

The idea was crazy. Ridiculous even.

Yet Ignis wasn’t sure how he got talked into this.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?”

Ignis sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Really Prompto, this isn’t nec–”

“A few months, give or take.” Aranea gave the three men sitting in front of her and Ignis a sweet smile and elbowed her increasingly annoyed boyfriend in his side. 

Somehow Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio had found out Ignis was dating Aranea. Then one of them (Ignis suspected Prompto) decided the two of them just HAD to go out to dinner with the three of them and “meet the parents” as the enthusiastic young blond called it.

Ignis took a long sip of his wine and glared at Aranea. Of course she would go along with this foolish idea. When Gladio told them about it, she found it hilarious and agreed on the spot. 

Ignis on the other hand, refused. After much convincing from Aranea, he eventually agreed.

He now regretted his decision.

“And is he treating you well?”

Ignis gave Noctis a look. “Of course I am.”

“Oh, he’s treating me  _very_  well.” Aranea placed her hand on Ignis’ upper thigh and squeezed it a bit. Ignis made a mental note to get her back for this later.

“So, how is he in bed? Do I need to give him some pointers?”

Ignis nearly choked on his wine and sputtered a bit. “Gladio, really, that is not an appropriate topic for–”

Aranea smirked and gave the Shield a knowing look. “Trust me, there are no problems in that department. Four-eyes here knows exactly what it takes to get me to moan his name.”

At that, Ignis turned bright red and Gladio laughed out loud at her statement. He could hear Noctis to his right start to cough as he almost choked on a piece of fish. Prompto groaned and said something along the lines of, “I did NOT want to know that.” 

Ignis poured himself another glass of wine and wondered once again why he agreed to this.

“Do you think the two of you will get married?”

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
